


Below the Surface

by Procrastination_is_my_specialty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Protective Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_is_my_specialty/pseuds/Procrastination_is_my_specialty
Summary: Sokka knew his life was a joke, but this was just plain disgraceful. Him, a water tribe member, who learned how to swim way before he learned how to walk, was now minutes away from drowning.Basically Sokka and Zuko take another field trip. But this one doesn’t end so well. A lot of protective Zuko on this one. Because we deserve to treat ourselves. (Not a death fic)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 819





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've ascended and have come to realize the Zukka is a top tier ship. Sorry about my hetero nonesense before, hopefully this makes up for it 😔 😔

Zuko wakes with a jolt as he feels a hand cover his mouth. With swiftness that contradicts his sleepy state, he immediately flips the offender off of him and onto their back and holds an arm across the person’s neck.

He blinks and squints down at the person who tried to murder him and gapes. _What the hell?_

“Sokka?”

Sokka’s staring up at him, grinning from ear to ear, like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen. As if Zuko isn’t three seconds away from snapping his neck.

“Got ya” Sokka wheezes out, face and ears red from the force being exerted on his windpipe. _Shit._

Zuko immediately releases Sokka like he’s just been burned and stands on his feet. Sokka remains horizontal on the floor panting heavily, trying to get air back into his lungs, and Zuko was close to being concerned. Uncle always warned him about being _too much_ sometimes … _too heavy handed_ to the point where others get hurt without him meaning to. First Toph and now Sokka. If Uncle were here, he would definitely be giving him the side eye.

He’s about to kneel down and check on the idiot, when the said idiot sits up and points at him “I can’t believe I got you” he teased, laughing, wiping at his eyes as if he just wasn’t suffocating seconds ago.

Zuko scowls nonetheless, because Sokka should not be messing around like that. He was genuinely concerned that Sokka’s windpipe has been crushed or something.

But Sokka’s laugh has always been annoying … and contagious. And Zuko finds his lips curling up as well. _Idiot._

“Oh man, you should have seen your face. You were so scared” Sokka jests as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Zuko rolls his eyes and looks away. Turns out the sight of Sokka with his hair down still gets to him even after a month later.

“Bet you were scared someone was about to shank you huh” Sokka continues pestering.

Zuko frowns. _That_ was his “prank”. The hand on his mouth ordeal was the prank?

First of all, Zuko wouldn’t necessarily call that a prank, it was more like harassment. But also, that wasn’t what scared him, not really. He couldn’t care less if someone was trying to assassinate him, because he knew he could handle himself. However …

He glances back down at Sokka, who’s still sitting on the floor, holding his stomach with one hand as he continues to laugh. His eyes trail from Sokka’s shoulders to his neck, taking in his tanned, sun-kissed skin, then glances at his mouth, then his blue eyes.

Zuko quickly averts his gaze again. The thought of accidentally hurting Sokka … that’s what scared Zuko. He would be lying if he said that the few horrifying seconds where he thought Sokka had been unresponsive didn’t get to him. But ya know, what Sokka doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

“This should teach you a lesson about sleeping so far away from everyone else” Sokka says, still giggling to himself. “If you are ever truly attacked, your fellow reinforcements would be too far away to help” he says pointing a thumb to his chest.

Zuko scoffs but pays no mind to that comment. He likes sleeping in his made-up tent actually. He’s grateful that the group accepted him, but after a few nights of sleeping around the campfire with them, Zuko quickly figured that sleeping by himself is much better for his health and his circadian rhythm.

They were too loud, even in their sleep. Appa snores, Momo chirps, Aang grinds his teeth and Katara would sleep talk. It nearly drove him insane.

Out here by himself, he at least gets peace, quiet and a good night’s sleep.

Zuko sits on his sleeping bag waiting for Sokka to finish acting foolish so he can tell him what’s going on. There must be a reason why he came here in the dead of night. But then again, this is Sokka. Him staying up late and waking Zuko just for the sake of pulling a half-assed prank is right up his alley.

Once Sokka finally comes back to his senses, he gets up, walks over to Zuko and sits on his sleeping bag as well. Which wouldn’t have been a problem, if Sokka didn’t sit literally 2 centimeters from him.

Zuko tries to be nonchalant since Sokka was like this with everyone too. Never knowing where people’s boundaries and personal space began or ended. But it was hard not to freak out at the feeling of Sokka’s cool skin against his arm.

Sokka leans even closer to him, oblivious to Zuko’s discomfort and he desperately tries not to look down at his lips. “I have a plan” Sokka whispers

Zuko nodded and gestures for him to continue with his hand.

“I think we should host a surprise feast for tomorrow” Sokka suggests.

“A surprise feast?” Zuko asks for clarification.

Sokka nods. “Everyone’s been so irritated lately so I think this would boost everyone’s morale, and plus, we can celebrate how much Aang has improved with his fire bending skills!”

Zuko tilts his head. Aang _has_ improved dramatically, so he does deserve some appreciation. Zuko just also likes feasts in general. They used to have them regularly in his home country.

He glances up when Sokka clears his throat. He watches as he opens and closes his mouth like a fish before scratching the back of his neck. Seemingly having trouble formulating his next words.

“Well?” Zuko says

Sokka flinched, and Zuko watched in fascination as a blush crept up his neck and face. “Well … I think you … should be celebrated too” He whispers.

Sokka catches his eyes and continues, his voice more confident and oozing with sincerity. “You trained Aang after all. And you’ve helped our group a lot. I’m glad you’re here and I don’t know what we would have done if you didn’t show up”

Zuko, at a loss for words could only stare at Sokka. With his stupid hair, and his stupid mouth, and his stupid blue eyes. And his warm words.

They stay like that, disgustingly staring into each other’s eyes. A mortifying situation for the ever-awkward Zuko. But he finds himself unable to look away.

He catches Sokka’s eyes briefly look down to his lips. It was quick and swift, but Zuko still detected the movement. And his self-destructive nature apparently had enough ‘good things’ for today. So he glances away and rubs at his arm awkwardly.

Sokka also comes out of his stupor and looks the opposite way.

They stay in deafening silence until Sokka clears his throat once again. “So, you wanna come to the nearest city market with me? We can buy ingredients and stuff for the feast”

It would have been impossible to say no at this point, with Sokka’s words still ringing in his ear, and his hair and his stupid blue ey…. Zuko runs a weary hand through his hair. Zuko doesn’t know how Sokka can unknowingly manipulate him so easily.

“Wait, why ask me to come, why not Toph, Aang or Katara?” Zuko asks, genuinely confused.

Sokka stares at him, contemplating for a second before shrugging. He leans back and begins making patterns on the dirt floor. “I’m not sure, your name was the first one to pop in my head when I thought of this plan”

It was said casually, but Zuko’s heart rate increased regardless. He looks off to the side, hoping to hide his expression; wanting to come off composed and calm despite the thrumming in his chest.

_What are you doing to me Sokka …._

When he glances back at Sokka, he’s still staring at him, confident and patient. As if he already knew all along that Zuko would come with him. It would have annoyed Zuko if it was anyone else, but not with Sokka. Instead it made him feel warm and satisfied that Sokka felt comfortable and secure enough to come to him unprompted.

Zuko nods. “How are we getting-”

“I already fed Appa, so the glutton is in a good mood. He’ll fly us”. Sokka answers pointing outside of his tent.

Zuko peaks outside and sees Appa ready to go, sniffing the air with his eyes squinted, looking cheerful and content. The saddle is already attached and secured on the big bison.

Guess he was right. Sokka was _that_ confident that Zuko would say yes. He finds himself scoffing at Sokka’s insistency and cajolery. Normally, he hates inconveniences and sudden changes to his schedule. But with Sokka, Zuko finds himself wanting to follow wherever he goes.

_\------------- 2 hours later -----------_

Sokka knows his life is a joke, but this is just plain disgraceful. Him, a water tribe member, who learned how to swim way before he learned how to walk, is now minutes away from drowning.

To give himself _some_ credit, his hands are currently tied behind his back, and a large boulder is strapped on to his ankles, so he couldn’t really swim back to safety even if he wanted to. Hopefully his fellow tribesmen and women would understand this and would refrain from making fun of his untimely death too much.

Sokka’s pulled from his thoughts when he feels his chest contract painfully. His body is beginning to panic as it demands for more oxygen. It was painful. His lungs burned and his chest felt like an elephant was tap dancing on them, but he concentrates on keeping his nose and mouth blocked; fighting his body’s instincts and desire to take a deep breath.

Zuko and Appa are coming for him. He knows they are. So, he just needs to hold on a few more minutes. As painful as it may be. He couldn’t die. Katara and his dad would be devastated. Furthermore, he still needs to be present in the final battle. God knows the fire nation soldiers outnumbered them enough as it is. They couldn’t afford to lose one more person.

There’s also …. Zuko. Who his heart has gotten attached to so quickly, that it left him dizzy and confused if he thinks about it too much. He thinks of Zuko, who’s only began to discover who he really is, what he stands for. Zuko, who has only began creating his own path and journey for himself, and as selfish as it sounds, Sokka wants to be there every step of the way. Whether as a friend or something more. It can’t end like this.

With this in mind, he feels a jolt of energy and determination. _He needed to get out of here._ He twists his hands around trying in vain to loosen the rope tied around his wrists. But they’re tied tightly, almost to the point of cutting the circulation to his hands. When that yielded nothing, Sokka wiggle his ankles next. Trying his best to rub the thick rope against the jagged edges of the boulder. He winces slightly every time he accidentally cuts his skin but he continues. He manages to make quite a few nicks and cuts to the rope, when his chest contracts once again, forcing him to stop to collect himself.

His eyes widened when his mouth involuntarily gapes, letting out the few precious air he still had left. He quickly closes his mouth, and grimaces in pain when he feels his lungs squeeze painfully, trying its best to supply oxygen to his circulation despite not having any more to spare. He’s fading, he could feel it. Sokka squeezes his eyes shut and then blinks rapidly, trying to get his eyes to focus. _Fuck, his lungs hurt._ Scratch that. _Everything hurt._

Sokka concentrates on keeping his wits, when an awful thought came across his brain. _What if Zuko and Appa were captured too._

He felt his heart pound at the thought, when an even worse thought came to mind. Even if they weren’t caught, how would Zuko even find him? Did he even know about the fire nation soldiers roaming the area? Did he know Sokka was taken? Even if he did, it’s not like Zuko knows which part of the vast ocean Sokka was unceremoniously dumped in ….

Sokka closes his eyes, suddenly feeling tired and weak as he regrets every decision he has made to land him in his current predicament. At this rate, he can tell what his outcome will be. He just hopes Zuko and Appa stay safe.

It was all his idea anyways, so it’s fitting that only he suffers the consequences. Should they have gone in the middle of the night? Looking back at it, No. Should they have landed on the city without surveying the area first? **No**. Should they have split up in the city to save time? Also no. Again, all of those ideas were his, so he has no one to blame but himself.

But then again, it’s not like he expected to run into a bunch of fire nation soldiers in the city. They often visited here for supplies and it always went swimmingly. With no contact to the outside world however, they didn’t know that the city has actually gotten occupied by the Fire Nation since the last time they visited. And in true ‘Sokka-luck’, the specific soldiers he ran into recognized his face and remembered his association with the avatar and he was immediately surrounded. Being severely outnumbered, as well as being completely taken by surprise, Sokka could only do so much until he was pinned down and dragged into their ship.

He was beaten for information about the rest of his group, but for once in Sokka’s life, he remained silent, despite the pain of each punch and kick thrown at him. He was going to keep his group safe, if that’s the last thing he did. They ask about the avatar’s location, and he keeps his mouth shut. His silence however, earned him a punch to the solar plexus. They also asked about Zuko’s whereabouts, and he keeps his expression calm and collected. _As if he’d ever put Zuko’s life in danger like that_. He puts a lot of venom in his voice as he yells at them for associating himself with someone that took part in the massacre of his people.

They seemed to buy it, but by the time the interrogation was done, Sokka was already having trouble trying to stay alert, so he couldn’t really tell what was going on. Tired, weak and bruised, would be the title of this chapter of his life, if he ever decides to write an auto biography.

Seeing that they weren’t getting anything out of him, the fire nation soldiers bound his wrists together, and then did the same to his ankles. “ _Let’s toss him into the ocean_ ”, one fuckhead suggested. “ _Let’s put a weight on him so he can’t escape_ ”, another dickwad offered.

It was sick and it was vile. _Couldn’t they see he was just a kid_. He could still hear their guffawing laughs as they toss him off the ship. And he couldn’t do anything as he sank deeper and deeper below the surface of the water. He saw flames erupt above him before he officially lost sight of the surface. His best guess was that they were trying to aim at him, making sure he died.

That’s _one_ thing he could be thankful for throughout all of this. He would rather be drowned than be burnt alive, that’s for damn sure.

His chest squeezed again which prompted Sokka to try to wiggle his wrists and ankles once more, but to no avail. Exerting energy like that only made him feel weaker and more tired. He’s dying. He could feel it. His mind’s losing focus, and he could feel his heart slowing down.

For a death, he thinks this one isn’t too bad. No one else got hurt but him, he managed to keep the group’s current location a secret and plus his body would probably be never be found. And now that he’s made peace with the idea that he’s most likely to die here, he feels somewhat calmer. _Not bad for a final resting place._ Everything was basked in a soft light thanks to the full moon and he could see many sea creatures swimming lazily around him.

He looked up, barely seeing Yue from the shadow that the ship is casting on him, and smiled softly. _You always did look out for me. But now, please look out for Zuko, and the rest of the group._

He didn’t even know he’s managed to hold his breath this long. As far as he knows, people in general, can only hold their breath for 2 minutes on average. Yet here he is, still somewhat holding on after he’s passed the five-minute mark. He did his best and he would give himself a pat on the back if he could. But he’s tired and sick of the pain in his chest, in his lungs.

His body finally caves in and he involuntarily takes a deep breath. He could feel water flood into his nose and mouth and into his lungs. There’s a moment of pure panic and pain as he suffocates, and he thinks he hears a distant splash somewhere above him before he’s finally enveloped in darkness. His final thought was a wish to the moon; _please keep Zuko safe_. 

\---------

_Where is he._

Zuko looks around once again, trying to spot a familiar, pony-tailed figure. He sighs when he finds none.

So much for “let’s meet by the shore in an hour”.

Zuko runs a hand down his face, starting to get concerned. Because in the months that he’s been with the group, he knows Sokka’s usually not like this. Being the “plan-guy” as his group calls him, Sokka’s great at keeping to his words, ideas or proposals. If he says dinner in 30 minutes, he really means in 30 minutes. If he wants them to train together at 5 am, he really means 5 am. They would get an earful if they’re even a minute late to the designated time.

Appa, who’s crouched next to him groans, also looking around and sniffing the air. Zuko reached out and strokes his furry head. “I know buddy, I’m sure he’ll be here any minute now”.

But 40 minutes has passed and the sinking feeling in his stomach he’s been trying to ignore has developed into a constant pressure and ache that he could no longer disregard. _Something’s wrong._

He swiftly hops on to Appa’s saddle, shoving aside all of the vegetables and fruits he managed to buy. “Let’s take a look around, we might find him” he whispers.

The bison chuffs and then takes flight. As soon as they were quite high off the ground, Zuko scans the surrounding and he spots it immediately. A Fire Nation Cruiser off in the distance. His hands go cold and he suddenly feels like throwing up. _What are they doing here._

He stills for a second. It’s not hard to put two and two together; Sokka’s missing and there are Fire Nation Soldiers present in the city. The resulting image Zuko conjured up was not pretty and he orders Appa to fly quickly towards the ship.

They utilized the low-hanging clouds to their advantage, knowing that it won’t do them any good if they were spotted.

Once they get close enough, he could see soldiers gathered around on the deck. They were too busy cheering and laughing at something to notice him or Appa. Zuko squints, trying to see what they’re doing.

His heart stops when the group disperses just enough to reveal Sokka’s head amongst the crowd of people. He sees that his eyes are open and he’s somewhat alert. But before Zuko could feel relieved, one of the soldiers grab Sokka by the arm and tosses him off the ship. It was so quick, Zuko didn’t even have the chance to react. There was a huge resounding splash before all hell broke loose.

Zuko’s reaction was instant, and not so subtle- as he throws a giant fire ball at the group of soldiers and a battle ensued against the fire benders. Appa was surprisingly quick for his size and maneuvered him away from balls of fire being launched at him, until he was finally able to tuck and roll into the deck.

The soldiers attacked him relentlessly, but their technique was off, and Zuko felt much stronger than before. The knowledge and skills he gained directly from the dragons helped him tremendously. It was easier to slash through their attacks, and his fire burned brighter and induced more damage. His opponents go down easily; one by one like dominoes.

Appa does his part to, using his large paws and tail to swat at soldiers nearby. And within minutes most of the soldiers are down and incapacitated. Zuko turned to the few remaining men standing. He notices their lack of armor. “Please sir, we’re just coal trimmers in this ship, we don’t even fight for the fire nation” one of them pleads with tears in his eyes.

Zuko nods. “You may go, but speak a word of this to _anyone_ and I will find you and deal with you accordingly.”

They scatter and run off to hide back inside and underneath the ship. He goes to the edge of the deck and peers at the bottom, expecting to see Sokka floating in the water, with something snarky to say. But he sees nothing but the endless sea.

Zuko frowns. “Sokka?” He calls out, desperately searching the water. The sinking feeling in his stomach is back.

 _Does he know how to swim_. Zuko shakes his head at the ridiculous question. Of course he does. He’s from the water tribe right? Don’t they learn how to swim before they learn how to walk?

“Sokka?” he calls again, not getting a response like last time. Zuko’s heart thumped against his chest. _Something’s wrong._

Zuko plunges into the water.

It was still dark but thanks to the illumination of the full moon, Zuko sees Sokka as soon as he dives into the ocean. His bright blue clothing heavily contrasts the dark waters surrounding them.

He notes in alarm that there are ropes bound tight on his wrists and ankles, and there’s a large boulder strapped on his feet. Things he failed to notice earlier. _Those fucking assholes._

Sokka’s eyes are closed, mouth slightly parted and he was unmoving; swaying gently in tandem with the waves.

Zuko frantically swims towards him, heart heavy with dread and anxiety.

He grips Sokka’s shoulders, then cups his face once he gets close enough, trying to elicit a response. But Sokka remains motionless. Zuko swims around and untangles the offending rope that’s binding his wrists together. He then swims down towards his feet, and grabs the rope that’s anchoring Sokka to the boulder. He closes his eyes and concentrates his chi on his hands until the rope finally disintegrates into watery ashes.

His chest burned from all of the exertion, and he knew he needed to be fast. For both of their sake.

He wraps his arms around Sokka, keeping him tucked in his chest and begins concentrating his energy on his feet. Heat pooled there, and upon mixing with water, the steam and bubbles produced begins propelling the two upwards.

Zuko emerges to the surface gasping and hacking for air. His muscles ache from the weight of his now soaked clothes and Sokka’s limp body against him. He keeps one arm around Sokka’s chest, while the other arm wades through the water as he struggles against the current.

He almost goes back under when he feels something massive clam onto him. He grips Sokka closer to him in panic and looks up to see Appa, who has now grabbed his shoulders with his two front paws. Appa chitters before flying them away from the ship and the ocean and Zuko makes sure to keep his hold on Sokka.

Appa finally lands on the shore. And Zuko wastes no time. He lays Sokka on his back and begins assessing the situation.

It was still dark, but from the moon light he could see how bad Sokka’s condition is. He is pale; the usual warmth and golden hue of his skin is gone, his lips were blue tinged and he laid there limp and unmoving.

Zuko urgently calls out Sokka’s name while cupping his cheeks, eyes scanning his face for any signs of life. His long lashes fanned over wet and damp cheeks and there’s a small trickle of water seeping down the side of his mouth.

Appa sits close, sniffing at Sokka worriedly, before nudging one of his lax hand with his nose. The bison not quite understanding why Sokka is so quiet. 

Zuko places a hand on Sokka’s neck, desperately trying to feel for a pulse. When that yielded nothing, he places his ear against the other boy’s chest, hoping that he just made a mistake. _Nothing._ The chest under him remained still, and he failed to detect a heartbeat.

Zuko sits on his haunches, mind-numbing fear and panic kicking in. _No no no no, it can’t be_.

An image of Sokka smiling at him with kind eyes suddenly flashes in his mind and he could hear his voice and his laugh along with it. He’s suddenly overcome by fear; fear of not seeing Sokka smile, laugh and speak again and that’s all it took to push him into motion.

Zuko kneels beside the still body and tilts Sokka’s head back, praying that he wasn’t too far gone. He didn’t know how long he’s been submerged for.

He pinches Sokka’s nose and places his mouth over his, forcing air into his lungs. In his peripheral, he sees Sokka’s chest rise and fall accordingly. Zuko repeats this one more time while trying to ignore how cold and lifeless Sokka’s lips are against him. He then positions himself over Sokka’s body, placing interlocked hands on Sokka’s sternum, and begins pushing on his chest.

Sokka’s smaller than Zuko, and Zuko should be gentler, but fear and desperation keeps his compressions strong and fast, jostling Sokka’s body everytime he presses on his chest. His stomach churns slightly whenever he feels Sokka’s ribs slightly bend and creak under his rough ministration. But he knows he has to do this, a cracked rib or two is a better alternative than death.

After about ten minutes, Zuko’s biceps are throbbing from the continuous compressions, and his vision is getting hazy from the tears that’s been pouring from his eyes. _Sokka should be coming back now. Why isn’t he?_ He leans down and breathes into Sokka’s mouth again, turning his head to focus on his chest. He growls when it remains still. _Come on Sokka. Don’t do this._

Despite the pain in his arms, Zuko continues frantically working Sokka’s heart and pushing air into his lungs. He couldn’t stop. Katara would kill him, hell Toph and Aang would do the same and honestly Zuko would let them. If he stopped, he was going to lose someone that he’s grown extremely fond of. Someone who has made Zuko feel included, appreciated, valid …. It wouldn’t be fair for the world to lose a soul as brilliant, good and bright as Sokka’s. Just the thought made his heart hurt, and Zuko refuses to think about a future in which Sokka is not present.

Somewhere in his musings, Sokka’s head suddenly flops to the side, followed by a strangled gasp. Zuko immediately leans back, giving him some space to breathe. “Sokka?” he calls, reaching out a shaky hand to cup Sokka’s cold and clammy face. Sokka’s throat convulses as more water pours out of his mouth.

Zuko quickly turns Sokka to his side and hovers over him as he struggles to recover. He holds his body steady as he twitches and jerks from under him; violently coughing out water from his lungs. Zuko winces in sympathy and soothingly pushes Suka’s damp hair from his forehead, wondering how he could feel so relieved yet frightened at the same time.

“There ya go Sokka, cough it out” he whispers.

Appa moans and nuzzles his nose against Sokka’s cheek. Also offering as much comfort as he could.

Sokka’s slowly regaining his color, but his lips are still slightly tinged blue. He wasn’t getting enough air in; too busy heaving out water to breathe properly. Sokka’s chest hitched as he fought to pull in oxygen and Zuko roughly pounds on his back in an attempt to clear his airway. “Breathe Sokka, you gotta breathe”

With one last wet cough, Sokka’s body wilted against him. Looking so spent and worn out as he wheezed and grunted for air.

He places a hand on Sokka’s shoulder, to keep him on his side. He splays his other hand firmly on Sokka’s chest, rubbing in circular motion, hoping to strengthen his languid heart and to get his lungs working again. “Keep breathing Sokka, deep breathes, come on.” Zuko coaxed, voice low and shaky.

As if listening to him, Sokka takes a huge gasp of air, followed by another. And Zuko found himself breathing along.

Sokka was breathing and alive, and Zuko feels like passing out. The rush of adrenaline is gone, and all he wants to do now is curl up against Sokka and sleep for days. He knew he couldn’t afford to though. He needed to get them out of here since the city still has plenty of fire nation soldiers roaming around. They also needed to return back to the temple so Katara and Aang can properly restore Sokka’s health.

Appa squats down so that the he is more accessible, and Zuko’s muscles protest as he lifts Sokka’s lifeless body on to the saddle. He climbs up afterwards and immediately gathers Sokka’s limp form on his lap. He tucks Sokka’s head under his chin and concentrates his energy on warming him up.

Although Sokka was breathing again, Zuko still felt anxious and concerned . Sokka’s still too pale, there’s still a slight blue hue over his lips and Zuko could hear a slight cackle deep in Sokka’s lungs everytime he breathed in and out. There’s also the fact that he still hasn’t gained consciousness and Zuko prayed that he didn’t sustain any brain damage while he stopped breathing.

Zuko sighed and rested his forehead against Sokka’s, taking the time to calm and collect himself. _One worry at a time Zuko, one worry at a time_.

Appa gently lifts off and began flying back to the direction of the temple. Zuko surveys their surroundings, making sure there weren’t other soldiers to spot them, when his gaze lands on the moon that’s slightly above them. It’s shining less brightly as the Sun begins to come up, but her presence is still strong and clear.

 _My first girlfriend turned into the moon_.

Zuko didn’t know what to make of that statement then, and he still doesn’t know what to make of it now. But staring at the moon, he could feel a warm presence envelope him and he could feel Sokka begin warming up in his hold. He slightly bows his head to the moon and offers a single wish. _Please keep Sokka safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will include the gaang as they help Sokka recover. Zuko and Sokka will also be forced to confront their feelings for each other. Just more gay, fluff stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka knew his life was a joke, but this was just plain disgraceful. Him, a water tribe member, who learned how to swim way before he learned how to walk, was now minutes away from drowning. 
> 
> Basically Sokka and Zuko take another field trip. But this one doesn’t end so well. A lot of protective Zuko on this one. Because we deserve to treat ourselves. (Not a death fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gaang's finally here and Katara is not happy. Zuko's tired, and gay, and needs a much deserved break.

About halfway through their escape, he feels Sokka stir slightly in his arms. Zuko glances down to focus on Sokka entirely; gaze flickering to scan and monitor every corner of Sokka’s face.

He watches as Sokka’s eyelids twitch until it blearily opens into a squint and Zuko visibly deflates with a sigh of relief. _Sokka’s awake._

Sokka groggily ganders around until his sapphire blues finally land on Zuko’s amber colored eyes. There’s confusion there, but also recognition.

“Wh’ - ppened?” He murmurs, voice so weak and fragile that it makes Zuko’s heart ache with remorse and regret.

“Long story Sokka, but we’re almost back to the temple” he reassures, placing a gentle hand against Sokka’s cheeks. He notes the unnatural warmth of his skin. “How are you feeling?” Zuko inquires.

Sokka blinks lethargically up at him. “Hurts” he whispers before coughing weakly. Zuko winces because he’s seen the bruises that he left all over Sokka’s chest, but he’s also seen other injuries across his body. A split lip, a black eye, there are also cuts, bruises and contusions all over his abdomen, arms …. And Zuko knew they were placed there by those asshole soldiers from the ship. He can’t even imagine how uncomfortably battered Sokka must be feeling right now.

Sokka shifts slightly in his hold and shivers. “I feel sick” he pants. Zuko immediately wraps his arms more tightly around him. Bringing him closer to his chest, hoping that his heat will somehow remedy or at least comfort Sokka.

He notices that Sokka’s eyes are glazing over as they become unfocused, staring off somewhere past Zuko’s shoulder. “Sokka?” he jostles him slightly. “Hey, what’s going on?” he asks, as he clasps a hand on his neck, thumb caressing his jaw. 

Sokka manages a raspy _“Feel tired”_ before his eyes finally droop closed again. Zuko feels the fickle and sluggish pulse underneath his fingers, and he makes note of his wheezy and stuttered breathing. Zuko curses. _Sokka’s isn’t getting better._

“Appa …”

He sees the furry head turn as Appa regard him for a second. Intelligent eyes roam over to him then to Sokka, before Appa begins flying at an even faster rate than before.

Zuko props his chin against Sokka’s head, desperately holding on to the precious cargo, and wills him to hold on a little longer. He tries not to think about the group’s reaction, knowing that he will be reprimanded for his actions, or in this case, inaction. Staring down at the poor state Sokka is in, Zuko knows he deserves it. 

As the moon eventually disappeared, Sokka’s conditioned worsened. His breathing became more ragged, his temperature rose, and he never regained consciousness like earlier. 

* * *

They make it back fast, just before the break of dawn. The sun is just about to rise from the east mountains, painting the skies in soft pastel. And Zuko was right, as soon as Appa lands, he’s bombarded by disapproving comments, questions, and insults, especially from Katara.

 _Do you two have any idea how worried we were_ -

_You guys can’t just run off in the middle of the night-_

_-At least take us with you.._

They all fall in a bleak silence however when Zuko finally jumps down to the ground with a limp Sokka draped across his arms.

“Where’s Sokka?” Toph asks, feeling around the ground with his feet. She only detects the bison and Zuko.

The silence only lasts a beat before they’re crowding around him and Sokka, save for Toph who’s still standing around confused.

“No, no .. Sokka! Wh- what happened?” Katara inquires as she cups her brother’s cheeks. Her glance shifts up to Zuko then back down to Sokka then back to Zuko as she demands for an explanation for her brother’s current state.

Just then Sokka lets out a barking cough before wheezing in a stuttered breath. Zuko peers down and sees that he’s gone pale again.

“I’ll explain later, first you must tend to him. He’s not well” he implores Katara and Aang. Zuko begins walking back near the fountain, to where the group’s items and possessions are allocated, Sokka still clutched tightly in his grasp.

“Wait, Sokka’s here?” he hears Toph ask before she’s dragged by Aang to join them.

Katara lays down Sokka’s sleeping bag and Zuko gently lays him on top of it. They all gather around the unmoving body. Toph crouches next to him and she gasps as she finally detects Sokka’s presence. She wiggles her toes on the ground, looking unsure and perturbed. With timid hands she feels around until it lands on Sokka’s chin, then his forehead.

She bites her lips looking troubled. “His heart is weak” she notes, planting her feet more firmly on the ground… “I can barely feel it.”

This snaps Zuko back into focus. “There’s water in his lungs and we must get it out so he can breathe easier. His heart is still unsteady, and it seems like he’s also developed a fever.” Zuko lists off, glancing back and forth between Katara and Aang, feeling helpless.

Despite the questions, accusations and trepidation he could see swimming in Katara’s eyes, she nods and listens to Zuko. _There’s time for questions later, first she needs to focus on Sokka; make sure her brother is okay._

She kneels down closer to her brother as she caresses his cheek. _Oh Sokka… S_ he assesses his condition next, noting the uneven and garbled gasps of air he’s taking and the bruises and injuries all over his face and body. With a determined nod, Katata gets to work. She waves a hand slowly from Sokka’s chest then to his throat, ordering Aang, who’s on the other side of Sokka, to do the same.

Zuko watch them work with riveting focus.

“It’s taking a long time” Zuko comments after a while, anxiously glancing at Sokka; not liking the way he’s still having trouble breathing, nor the way his ashen pallor has not yet improved.

Aang explains that it’s precarious and requires their utmost focus and concentration, considering his lungs are near important arteries and organs. He details that if Katara isn’t too careful, she could start accidentally bending his blood and mess with his weak circulation even more. So Zuko shuts up and lets them do their thing.

Him and Toph fret around, trying to be of use. They feed and comfort Appa, who’s tired and stressed from their unfortunate trip. They force Katara and Aang to take breaks here and there, occasionally giving them water or holding food next to their mouths to force them to eat. But most of their attention and focus are on Sokka.

Sokka starts coughing up water from Aang’s and Katara’s efforts, and each time his breathing sounds less labored and strained. Color is slowly but surely returning to his cheeks and lips and Zuko sees that cuts and abrasions are also starting to disappear before their very eyes.

He sits by Sokka’s head, running a damp cloth across his brows, his cheeks and his neck. He hopes to alleviate his fever a bit, while Katara and Aang do the heavy lifting. He hovers over Sokka; gaze tracing over his closed eyes, long lashes, nose and lips, trying to cement the image in his head because he came _too_ close to losing him last night.

Once the cloth warms, he dips it back into the bowl of cool water and begins gently tapping it across Sokka’s skin again. He casually rakes his fingers through Sokka’s hair with his free hand, feeling so grateful that his condition is improving.

He turns around when he feels like he’s being stared at and sees Katara studying him. He sees her attention focalize on where his hand is, before looking away.

He frowns and glances down and – oh _. Oh._

Zuko swiftly untangles his fingers from Sokka’s hair, not even realizing what he’s been doing. He feels his cheeks go warm and he glances quickly at Aang and Toph. Sighing in relief upon seeing that one is too busy with his task at hand to pay him any mind, and the other … well … is blind. But Toph still raises an eyebrow at him, as if she feels his panic.

He glances warily back at Katara. But her concentration is already back on Sokka.

* * *

The sun is almost setting when Katara and Aang finally collapse on the ground with a thump, panting exhaustedly. “Is it done?” Toph asks from next to Zuko. And Zuko frowns because Sokka’s still a little too warm.

“Yeah, got most of the water out of his lungs.” Katara explains, wiping sweat from her forehead, She leans back closing her eyes for a bit. “We also fixed up his bruises and cuts, and the two cracked ribs he got”, she concludes, shivering slightly as the temperature cools.

Zuko stands up, momentarily abandoning his place next to Sokka as he begins building a fire pit. _It will be dusk soon_.

He utilizes the left-over wood and twigs from last night and lights the wood with his hand. Once satisfied that the fire is big and stable enough, he sits back down next to Sokka’s body, just across from Katara.

Toph crouches next to him, head tilting as she feels the ground. “His heart’s beating stronger” she announces as she once again flits her hand all over Sokka’s face. Zuko figures it’s Toph’s own way of showing comfort.

Aang slumps forward, massaging his sore hand and forearms. “Yeah, Katara used blood bending to forcibly squeeze his heart back to rhythm.” Aang casually explains, still panting from exertion.

Zuko flinches. _She could do that?_ He glances at Katara, who’s staring him down, eyes cold and guarded.

He swallowed audibly. “A- and his fever?”

Katara continues to glare at him for a second before finally answering. “I can fix external injuries, even internal ones … but sickness … I don’t think even Master Pakku can do such a thing” she explains, voice low.

Zuko nods in understanding. “I’ll take care of that then, I know of some herbs that can bring his fever down” he says, quickly standing up on his feet.

Katara shakes her head, brows furrowed. “No, you two find some sudarshan leaves and giloy” she orders pointing at Aang then at Toph. “And you” she snaps, pointing at him, “you stay here with me.”

She crosses her arms across her chest, staring daggers at him. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Zuko slowly sits back down, feeling like he’s slowly being caged in.

Aang stands up and gives Katara a short knowing glance before turning to Zuko to give him an apologetic look. He then takes Toph by the hand as they make their exit.

“But I can’t even see!” Toph protests before they’re gone. 

Zuko and Katara sit in uncomfortable silence; only the quiet crackling and rustling of the fire next to them can be heard. They sit on opposite sides of Sokka staring at each other. Katara’s eyes are fierce and stormy while Zuko’s is downcast and miserable.

The sun has set completely by the time Katara decides to break the silence.

“My brother and I are close; we always have been” she starts, glancing softly at Sokka before glaring up at Zuko again.

“I only have him and dad left, and if anything happens-” she looks away, jaw clenched, and eyes closed. Like she’s about five seconds from absolutely losing it. And Zuko feels awful.

Katara collects herself with slow and even breaths before she levels him with another strong glower.

“He’s my brother, my _only_ brother.” she practically hisses at him. “He’s capable, sprits know how capable and intelligent he is, but he can’t bend elements like us, Zuko. That makes him more vulnerable.”

Zuko nods and opens his mouth to speak when Katara holds her hand out. Indicating for him to stop. So, he does.

“I know my brother, I know that it was probably his idea, but you should have refused. Why on Earth would you enable this sort of plan” she exclaims throwing her hands in the air.

“You leave, just the two of you, him being a non-bender mind you, in the middle of the night, with no weapons, without telling us, no note or anything…” she lists, holding out a finger for each point she emphasized.

“You’re older than him, you should have held more responsibility” Katara finishes and Zuko hangs his head, pressing a tired hand against his eye. Katara’s right. It was a risky plan and he should have just said no. But he felt greedy; wanting to spend time with Sokka, and now look at what happened to him.

Katara leans back, finally giving him a chance to speak and Zuko takes it.

“Katara … I- I’m so sorry” he implores. “It-” Zuko runs his hand through his hair, struggling to figure out what to say. He figures he needs to start from the beginning.

“We just wanted to go to the city market for supplies and some produce, but the city’s been overtaken by the Fire nation. We didn’t know there were soldiers there until it was too late-”

“Is that how my brother got harmed?” she asks, glancing at the roaring flames next to them.

Zuko gauges her reaction before nodding. “They found him. Took him to their ship where he was beaten and tossed into the ocean”

Katara frowns at that, looking at Zuko suspiciously “My brother is a great swimmer. He would have been able to-”

Zuko shakes his head, glancing at Katara with sorrow and regret. “They tied him up. Fixed a boulder to him too, so he was unable to float back up or swim away.”

He sees Katara’s expression shift from mortified, to crushed, then enraged. She looks away again with a muttered curse. “I want to kill those assholes” she expresses wrathfully.

“I already did”, Zuko quips, also feeling livid when thinking about what Sokka went through; the fear he probably felt being stuck deep underwater, bound and unable to move; not given any other choice but to drown and suffocate.

Katara nods with a huff. “Good, I hope they suffered.” she rants, angrily wiping at the tears cascading down her cheeks.

Zuko gives her time to collect herself. He wants to hug her, but he knows that with the current circumstances, she’ll most likely decapitate him if he tries. So, he sits still and waits.

Katara stares into the fire for a really long time before addressing Zuko again. “So you found him in the ocean and saved him?”

Zuko nods. “It was close, he was unresponsive by the time I found him, I thought he-” he takes a shaky breath suddenly remembering the feeling of Sokka’s lifeless body against him. Eyes closed, lips blue, face pale and ashen.

He glances down at Sokka. “I thought he was dead … I thought I wasn’t gonna get him back” he confesses, throat tight and eyes blurry with tears. Which he desperately tries to hide under his fringe.

Unbeknownst to Zuko, Katara’s quietly observing him. Suddenly arriving at a deduction that she kind of saw coming.

“Do you like him?”

Zuko freezes at the sudden question. It caught him so off guard that his mind is completely blank, and his tongue feels like they’re suddenly knotted. He manages a pathetic, “What are you talking about?” which Katara ignores completely. It’s a yes or no question, so she won’t bother with any other sorts of responses.

  
“My brother, do you like him?” she repeats, more slowly and assured.

Zuko stares, eyes wide and panicked. He’s been cornered, and he’s too exhausted to come up with a decent lie or an argument. Katara raises her brow at him, and Zuko finally concedes.

“Yes, I like Sokka.” He keeps his head down, feeling so ashamed at his confession.

After a few seconds of silence, Katara huffs. “I figured as much” she says in a clipped tone. But there’s no malice to it.

Zuko frowns. “Wait, you’re not mad?” he asks, glancing up at her. Surely, she found it vile. Two guys being together? It’s considered a serious crime in his home country.

She shakes her head. “There’s no reason for me to get mad … so long as you keep a better lookout for my brother from here on out” she states, giving him a small comforting smile.

Zuko sighs in relief, also smiling softly at Katara.

She rubs the back of her neck, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden. “Also-

Her eyes shift left and right, not quite making contact with Zuko’s. “Thank you, for saving him and bringing him back. I don’t know what I would have done if-”, she stops and takes a deep breath.

“Just … thank you” she finally acknowledges, eyes filled with sincerity and gratitude. She didn’t look angry anymore, just tired and weary.

Zuko bows to her slightly, apologizing again, and promising to take better care of Sokka.

They sit in a more comfortable silence after a while, when Katara speaks again. “Wait, why did Sokka want to buy stuff in the middle of the night anyways?” she asks.

Zuko smiles. “He wanted to throw a surprise feast. He says Aang deserves recognition for how well he’s been doing with firebending and for me too … I guess … for teaching him”

Katara’s eyes glint and she gets a knowing look on her face. “Ah, I see”.

Before Zuko could question anything, she gets up with a groan. “I’ll help those two looks for the herbs, I doubt they know what they actually look like”

Zuko shakes his head and gets up as well. “No no, I’ll go, you stay here with your brother.” He offers but Katara only puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving further.

“No really, its-” she casts a quick glance at Sokka, “I can’t-, it hurts to see him quiet and still like this. Makes me wanna tear my hair out” she remarks. “I need to do something or other, take a breather or a walk…”

Zuko nods. “I understand.”

She bends down and grabs her water pouch. “Take care of him in the meantime, okay” she says, clapping him gently on his shoulder. “I’ll be back with those two shortly”.

And with that she’s gone. And Zuko is left by himself to tend to Sokka.

He sits back down next to him and he reaches out a hand to palm his forehead and then his neck. He’s still warm to the touch, but at least he doesn’t sound like an asthmatic smoker anymore.

Zuko brings the bowl of water closer to him and he starts running the damp cloth across Sokka’s skin again like earlier. He sits in peaceful silence, content in listening to Sokka breathe in and out. His hands move to gently skim the cloth over his cheek bones, his jaw, his neck; willing the fever to relinquish its fiery hold on Sokka.

He gets so transfixed on his job; wiping Sokka down, submerging the cloth back in the bowl, wringing it out then repeating the process, that he doesn’t notice Sokka’s eyes have opened until he feels a hand reach out for his wrist.

Zuko nearly jumps out of his skin. He accidentally bumps the bowl next to him with a quiet clank, and he winces as cold water splashes on to his knee, soaking the fabric and then his skin.

Sokka’s staring up at him, that familiar shit-eating grin is back on his face, and Zuko doesn’t know whether he wants to cry and hug Sokka or thump him on his stupid, idiot, head. He settles on scowling at him instead.

“Why do you do always do these kinds of things?” he hisses, wringing out the now wet fabric on his knee.

Sokka laughs and then immediately winces as he wraps an arm around his mid-section. Zuko instantly hovers over him. “Sokka?” he asks, trying to see what’s wrong.

Sokka leans back, panting lightly. “Feels like I was trampled by Appa or something” he jokes, gripping at his chest. He then glances at Zuko, brows furrowed. “What happened?” he inquires, still grimacing partially.

Zuko settles back down, still keeping a watchful eye on Sokka. “What do you remember?” he counters, curious and still slightly concerned.

Sokka mulls it over, quietly muttering to himself for a second before answering. “I-I was underwater and, and I drowned” he starts. He then glances around, taking note of his hands, his body, his legs…

“Or I thought I drowned, but I guess-” he pauses and Zuko watches as his eyebrows rise as he puts two and two together.

“You must have found me” he whispers. He then studies Zuko’s face, and his expression must have confirmed it because Sokka’s suddenly gaping up at Zuko. “Spirits, you actually found me” he says.

He then smiles in that annoying yet lovable Sokka way. “I had no doubt that you would though, but you sure took your time” he jests.

Zuko nods, blushing slightly. “I saw the ship, and I saw them toss you into the water …so.”

“As expected of Zuko, always reliable and capable” Sokka replies, making an attempt to sit up, but Zuko stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Zuko asks, attempting to push him back down on his sleeping bag.

Sokka swats at him in return, confused and bewildered at Zuko’s fussing. “I just wanna check on everyone, I want them to know I’m okay” he explains,

Zuko shakes his head vehemently. “That can wait. You need to lay down Sokka, you need to rest” he insists, pushing him back down again.

Sokka rolls his eyes carelessly at him and Zuko feels his eye twitch. “I’m okay Zuko, jeez. What’s crawled up your ass?” he quips, leaning forward again.

“What’s crawled up my-… you still have a pretty high fever Sokka, now lay down” he barks. The previous events have been emotionally exhausting, and he’s starting to lose his patience.

Sokka waves a dismissive hand at him before leveling him with an amused glance. “What? are you actually concerned about me Zuzu” he teases.

Except, it doesn’t irritate Zuko in a way it usually does, with red checks or pouty lips. Instead, he watches as Zuko’s brows draw together and his mouth twists and set in a hard line, like Sokka has just slapped him.

Sokka immediately retracts. Suddenly feeling guilty for Zuko who 1) did save him and 2) have been taking care of him. “Oh come on Zuko. It wasn’t that bad.” he starts, but stops when Zuko levels him with a cold stare that sends a chill down his spine.

“You weren’t just unconscious Sokka. Your heart stopped and you weren’t breathing” he states, face pinched and eyes squinted, annoyed and aggravated that Sokka’s not understanding the severe state that he was in.

That has the intended effect because Sokka freezes. Eyes wide and stunned as he stares at Zuko. “I-I died?” he breathes.

Zuko stays silent, eyes drifting to the fire next to them. He closed his eyes and tried to remove the image of Sokka’s limp and dead body from his mind. Sokka turns to him, suddenly feeling cold at the newfound knowledge. “For how long?” he asks.

Zuko casts a quick glance at him before his golden eyes train on the fire pit again, watching the flame dance. “About 10 minutes” he whispers. Zuko runs a weary hand down his face. “It took a while to get you back” he admits, looking downcast and sullen.

Sokka stares, stares and stares. It’s the only thing he could do; feeling so shocked at the revelation, also feeling guilty for acting the way he did, but most of all, feeling sorry for Zuko for what he had to go through. _He must have been terrified._

That explains his behavior then; all the fussing, and hovering. From what he could piece together, Zuko had to revive him … he wasn’t just passed out or knocked out. He was legitimately dead. Now Sokka understands where Zuko’s coming from and he feels so awful and guilty.

He groans as he sits up and practically crawls the short distance to Zuko. Before Zuko can protest or nag, Sokka tucks his head against Zuko’s chest and wraps his arms around his waist, squeezing him in a deep and tight hug.

Zuko initially stills in his hold, but Sokka feels strong arms envelope him a few seconds later. They both wilt into the hug; Sokka, wanting to express his remorse and to offer comfort, and Zuko, wanting the physical reassurance that after everything, Sokka’s finally okay.

They stay like that for what seems like forever until Zuko finally breaks contact. Sokka’s at arm’s length, sitting in front of him and Zuko could only stare, blinded and overwhelmed by Sokka’s beauty.

He takes in his pink lips, tanned skin illuminated by the nearby fire, and bright blue eyes and he feels his mind go numb. There’s an overwhelming sense of relief of the pure fact that Sokka is alive, breathing and awake, but there’s also an overwhelming feeling of affection bubbling in his chest.

His hand moves on its own volition as it cups Sokka’s cheek. Sokka’s eyes are trained on him, wide and shiny in anticipation, as he caresses his jawline with his thumbs. Before he can stop himself, Zuko leans forward to kiss Sokka.

It was short and simple and Zuko quickly backs away. He immediately searches Sokka’s face to gauge his reaction; scared and nervous that he just ruined everything. 

Except Sokka is blushing and staring at him warmly through his thick lashes. There’s that shit-eating grin on his face again before Sokka’s hands fists his robe and he’s suddenly pulled in for another kiss. Zuko leans into it desperately and eagerly this time; hand flying to the side of Sokka’s face to hold him steady. His lips are warm against him, and he could feel Sokka’s heart thumping wildly against his own chest.

They break once more, panting heavily and Sokka wilts against Zuko, suddenly feeling dizzy. “I think I need to lay down” he confesses chuckling at his body’s poor timing to suddenly give out.

Zuko doesn’t find this amusing however, as he starts fussing over him again. He hold Sokka in his arms, nagging at him relentlessly.

_What did I say, I told you you’re still sick. You should have listened to me …_

His worry makes his voice sound stern and angry, but his hands are soft and gentle as he tucks Sokka back into his sleeping bag.

Sokka closes his eyes, feeling unbelievably weary when he feels a gentle hand ghost over his forehead. He peers at Zuko, who’s hovering over him, face scrunched up in worry.

Sokka reaches out to place a hand on his cheek, patting it comfortingly. “I’m alright Zuko, just tired” he soothes.

He scoots over and pats the space next to him. “You should sleep as well” he suggests. “You look like shit”

Zuko shakes his head. “Says the one who was kidnapped, beaten, then drowned” he says, once again raking his hand through Sokka’s hair.

Sokka blinks lethargically. “Well at least I have an excuse, you just look like shit” He rebutes, still somehow finding the energy to say his sarcastic remarks as he’s about to drift into unconsciousness.

As Zuko contemplates, Sokka pats the space next to him once again. And Zuko finally admits defeat. It’s definitely NOT because of Sokka’s large blue eyes pleading at him nor the thought of their bodies being pressed up together. Although those factors definitely helped sway him, Zuko admittedly feels tired. A nap wouldn’t hurt.

He lays gently next to Sokka. The sleeping bag is tight, and they’re forced to squeeze together.

Sokka doesn’t seem to mind though as he wiggles close to Zuko, practically snuggling up against him. He’s still warm from the lingering fever but Zuko knows Katara, Toph and Aang will be back soon so he lets go of his worries. Finally letting himself relax after everything. 

Zuko wraps his arms around Sokka carefully and he feels the other snake a hand to rest on his waist. Sokka feels Zuko press a tender kiss against his temple before his eyes finally flutter close.

Within seconds, both Sokka and Zuko are dead to the world, tangled protectively around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's better than this, just guys being dudessss


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought it could have ended with Chapter 2, but I wanted to address Zuko a bit more. I wanted to give him closure especially since he's still feeling a bit guilty from the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!! Sorry for the long wait. Aside from work, our summer courses for uni recently started as well, so I've just been so busy. But with that being said, please enjoy the last chapter!

Zuko stirs as the sound of whimpers reach his ears. It sounds distant and muffled though and his mind easily dismisses it; too tired and too weary to fully operate. However, it’s immediately followed by a loud sob and Zuko frowns as his eyes open to slits.

_The hell was that …._

He still for a second, still disoriented from his little nap, and tries to get his bearings. That’s when he notices an unfamiliar weight and pressure against his side and the stifled weeping sound coming from it. Whoever is next to him is shaking and quivering and Zuko’s eyes snap open, suddenly recalling where he’s at and their current situation.

_Sokka .._

He sits up quickly, hands immediately seeking the huddled form besides him, trying to perceive the threat or the problem at hand. However, nothing seems to be amiss. Aside from Sokka that is, who’s clearly in obvious distress.

_“No .. please …. I c-cant”_

“Sokka?” Zuko shakes his shoulders, trying to wake him from his nightmare.

He makes contact with blistering skin and Zuko curses under his breath. Sokka’s still clearly feverish but he can’t tell if he’s gotten worse or better since the last time he checked.

He glances at the fire tensely, trying to gauge how long he’s been out for. If a lot of time has passed since their nap, and Sokka’s temperature has remained this high the whole time, then they’re in trouble … as in ‘brain damage’, ‘internal affliction’ sort of trouble. He breathes a sigh of relief when he still sees large flames dancing around aggressively. _They weren’t asleep for that long then._

Sokka’s muttering again, and Zuko strains to hear his hushed whispers. _“I can’t. … I can’t b-breathe …please”_

He’s shaking awfully now, and his breaths are coming in fast and rapid. Sides moving up and down frantically as he tries to breathe through suppressed cries and rapid mutterings.

Zuko turns his head around, trying to look for Aang, Katara or Toph and realizes that they still haven’t returned from their trek. _Shit … It’s just him again_. He swallows and steels himself becase _Sokka needs him._

“Sokka .... hey” he shakes his shoulders again but Sokka hardly reacts, still in the throes of a nightmare.

Sokka’s breath hitches in his throat and he’s struggling now. Head swiveling side to side, breathing in quick gasps of air. Zuko clenches his hands around his shoulders, nails digging into the tanned skin. “Wake up Sokka!” he bellows. And that finally seems to do the trick.

Sokka’s eyes pop open and he sits up, almost headbutting Zuko in the process. He turns his head frantically, fingers repeatedly clenching and unclenching against the fabric covering his knees. Zuko gives him a few minutes to settle as he hovers over him, unsure of what to do next.

After a while Sokka finally catches his eyes, shaky and disturbed. “-ts going on?” he asks, looking around jerkily. “Where are we?”

Zuko sighs then reaches out to pick up the abandoned cloth. The water in the basin no longer feels as cold as before, but it should still do the trick. His main task right now is to calm Sokka down and to lower his temperature before it reaches dangerous heights. He scoots closer until they’re facing each other.

“We’re back in the temple remember” he gently wipes the damp cloth across the fevered forehead. His mind keeps going back to how Sokka was before they fell asleep. He was happy, alert and even had enough energy for banter … and now …

He takes in the pale complexion, the muddled gaze and the slump in his shoulders. Zuko doesn’t know if the sudden change is due to his nightmare or due to his fever worsening …. he really hopes it’s not the latter.

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

Sokka flinches at the question and Zuko watches as his eyes widen in fright. Perhaps he’s remembering his dream, or perhaps… maybe he’s even remembering the actual event that occurred. Either way, it doesn’t sit right with Zuko, and he looks at Sokka miserably as he begins getting more worked up. 

“I was drowning, I … I couldn’t get out…” he mutters, lips trembling and eyes suddenly glistening with unshed tears. His hands begin doing that odd clenching and unclenching pattern again as he laments, looking so pained and distressed.

“I- I couldn’t breathe, I’m… I can’t” Sokka suddenly curls up, arms going protectively around his mid-section. “I- I can’t breathe Zuko”

The fear in his eyes and the spastic pattern of his breathing causes something in Zuko’s chest to unravel. He drops the cloth and reaches out to hold Sokka’s hand tightly, sandwiching it between his own. He then brings Sokka’s hand to his chest. Holding it there, hoping that it would somehow ground Sokka back to him .. back to reality.

“Hey, hey, look at me-” he says, waiting until Sokka turns to him with his glossy and shimmering gaze. There’s that feeling of _needing_ to protect Sokka again, the urge to keep him safe. That same feeling he sensed while saving Sokka’s life last night; so strong and overwhelming that Zuko’s body tenses up in response, itching to do something …

He squeezes Sokka’s hand tighter in his grip. “I got you out Sokka okay? You’re safe now, you’re safe … breathe” he soothes.

Sokka nods twitchily and repeats his words, but Zuko can feel how badly Sokka’s hands are shaking against his own and he can still hear the rasping gasps of air he’s taking. So vulnerable and helpless. There’s that weird squeezing sensation in his chest again before Zuko gently pulls Sokka into a hug.

He tells him to take deep breaths and to calm down … that he’s here … _he’s safe_ … _everything’s okay … breathe Sokka_. Soothing words and reassurances tumble out of his mouth in a flurry; and he doesn’t know if Sokka’s even registering any of it, but he keeps it up. Because that terrified look on Sokka’s face … it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and Zuko doesn’t ever want to see it again. 

That’s how Toph, Katara and Aang find them when they finally get back. Huddled together on top of Sokka’s sleeping bag, Sokka crushed against his chest, while he curls around him protectively.

This would have bothered Zuko any other day; the fact that he’s practically snuggling Sokka in front of them… them being two guys …. But Zuko couldn’t care less right now. His attention is solely focused on Sokka.

So he stays there, wrapped around the other, letting Sokka nestle against him despite the soreness of his back and his arms. Because Sokka’s finally calming down again and he’s no longer hiccupping every inhale nor wheezing every exhale. And he’ll stay here, uncomfortably enveloped around Sokka, for however long it takes for him to recover.

Katara clears her throat and Zuko peers up at her atop Sokka’s head. “How is he?” she asks as she kneels next to her brother. She reaches out to rub her hand up and down Sokka’s back.

Zuko tells her about the persistent fever, how Sokka woke up delirious just now from a nightmare. At Katara’s worried glance, Zuko quickly tries to calm her. “He woke up earlier, just when you first left” he starts.

He shifts slightly, trying to bring back circulation to his numb legs and arms, but his hold on Sokka remains tight. “He was very lucid then … so I think this is just from a nightmare.”

Katara nods and then leans close to press a quick kiss to Sokka’s temple. She whispers something to his ears while Toph plops down next to Sokka. She wilts against his side and brings up a tiny hand to pat at his back gently. Her brows are knitted and she’s gritting her teeth and when Zuko reaches over to ruffle her hair, she doesn’t even try to swat at him, which is a sentiment to how worried the earth-bender must be feeling. 

“Well, we found the herbs right?” Aang crouches next to Katara, holding some leaves and shoots in his hands. “We’ll get him back on his feet in no time” he exclaims, ever the optimist within the group.

Katara nods and she steels herself. “Right, we should make the medicine now.” She gets up and walks away, Aang following closely behind, ready to concoct the remedy. Zuko and Toph are left huddled around Sokka.

Toph starts talking … a lot. And he’s not sure who she’s trying to address; him or Sokka. But her flippant tone and her brash way of speaking cuts through the tension; swift and efficiently. She’s recounting her days in the underground tournament as the blind bandit; talking about memorable fights and noteworthy competitors. Her hands alternate between patting Sokka’s back, to flapping around wildly as she gestures to exaggerate and emphasize certain parts of her tales.

Despite the vulgar and uncouth nature of her stories, it bathes them in warmth and comfort and Zuko grows appreciative of her presence. It seems like Sokka is too, since he has now turned his head away from Zuko’s neck to quietly observe her instead; tears dry and hands finally steady.

“And I told them to stick it up their asses” she concludes with a chuckle. Zuko’s not sure how the story culminated to that, since he stopped listening minutes ago, deciding to pay attention to the boy in his arms instead. But whatever the story was, it looks like it helped plenty.

Sokka’s doing much better now. He’s no longer bawling, his breathing is more stable and his eyes are more alert and cognizant. Zuko rests his chin gently against his head, feeling relieved and thankful. He reaches over to ruffle Toph’s hair again, but this time, he gets a soft slap on his hand, and he thinks that Toph must be feeling better as well.

Aang and Katara finally get back, and Katara’s holding a small bowl in her hands; presumably the medicine. She crouches down next to Sokka and tells him to drink the liquid, that it will get rid of his fever and make him feel better.

Sokka takes a tentative sip and he scowls at the bitter taste, but he listens to Katara and downs the whole thing. Afterwards, he settles back against Zuko’s chest and looks toward his sister. They talk for a few minutes, murmuring softly in their native tongue, while Aang checks in with him. The air bender is fretting about, worried that Zuko might have had injuries that he failed to mention. But he shakes his head sadly. Unfortunately, Sokka was the only to be hurt from the incident.

Toph’s pouting again, and she lets go of Sokka to wrap her skinny arms around Zuko this time. Zuko scoffs at her expression, joking about how Toph looks more annoyed at showing affection than when facing fire nation soldiers. That earns him a jab to the ribs, but despite the pain, he finds himself laughing. A warm atmosphere blankets over them as they begin to converse with one another.

After a while, Sokka finally falls asleep against him; cheek pressed against his collarbones. And Katara laughs at his panicked expression. He blanches at first, but then he remembers that Katara _knew_ ; that he told her beforehand. So he relaxes a bit and also lets out a chuckle. “We should probably go to bed as well .. it’s late”

They all nod in agreement, and they shuffle around, setting up their sleeping bags while Zuko gently deposits Sokka on his own. Katara throws him a blanket, and he catches it with one hand, before tucking it around Sokka’s body.

He takes a moment to gently cards his hand through Sokka’s hair, threading through the soft locks carefully. He then ghosts his fingers over the tanned forehead, relishing in the fact that his skin no longer burns to the touch. _Things are finally starting to look up._

He gets up with a groan but stops halfway through when he feels something pulling on him, keeping him crouched and hovered over the sleeping form. He glances down and flushes after seeing one of Sokka’s hand gripping the front of his tunic. He tries to pry his long and slender fingers off the fabric but Sokka’s hold was strong and firm, so he sits back down dejectedly with a huff. _Guess he’ll just sit on the ground for the rest of the night then_.

Aang laughs at him. “What are you doing Zuko, just sleep next to him or something.” The girls nod along, but there’s that knowing glint in Katara’s eyes again, and Zuko runs a weary hand down his face.

He often finds himself excelling and thriving when faced with life-threatening adversities, but when it comes down to something like _this …._ when it comes down to Sokka … he’s not really sure how to act. Because sleeping next to each other (like earlier) while no one was around is one thing but doing so in the presence of others is a completely different scenario.

He’s saved from the embarrassment when Katara walks up to him and physically ushers him onto Sokka’s sleeping bag. She’s grumbling about how it’s midnight and they really need to sleep, and she’s not gonna deal with this right now. And Zuko has no choice but to settle next to Sokka as Katara begins tucking the blanket around the two of them.

Katara catches his eyes, and his panic must really show because she softens a little. “You know he likes you too right?”

Zuko kind of figured since Sokka returned his kiss with such fervor earlier … but actually hearing the confirmation still makes him flinch.

Katara punches him slightly on the arm, smiling. “He’s liked you for a while now so don’t make this into a big deal” She states, as she finally gets up to leave.

It takes a minute for Zuko to breathe again, and he does so slowly and deliberately. He grabs Sokka’s hand that’s still clenched against his chest and he holds on to it tightly, and he briefly considers never letting it go from here on out.

* * *

Zuko wakes up to the feeling of being watched. It makes his skin tingle and makes the hair stand up on the back of his neck. And not even a second later, his eyes snap open, ready to face the threat at hand.

However, upon opening his eyes, he’s met with the light of day followed by Sokka’s ocean blue eyes. Zuko blinks a few times, trying to clear his vision and the sunlight makes Sokka glimmer from next to him. The glowing light around his head and shoulders make him look ethereal, like he’s a creature from the skies and Zuko’s certain that he’s dreaming.

But as seconds pass, he suddenly becomes aware of Sokka’s warmth. His nerves prickle in response to the close proximity and he realizes with panic, that this is in fact real life.

Sokka’s only mere inches away from his face; their noses are practically touching and Zuko feels warmth creep up to his cheeks. Sokka’s brows arch up and he inches slightly forward to bump their noses together and Zuko startles like he’s just been electrocuted. _Fuck fuck fuck …_

His feet scramble against the soft textile of the sleeping bag underneath him as he tries to move away. However, the blanket is still tucked around them tightly, so he only manages to put a few inches of distance between them.

Sokka’s close … way too close … and his brows are still arched, his skin is still glittering from the sun, his warmth is still making his skin itch in response and his lips ..

Zuko’s mind flashes to their kiss from last night and he immediately starts panicking and blabbering; calling Sokka a creep for staring at him while he sleeps, complaining about his dead arms that’s Sokka’s been using as a pillow, that now feels like it’s being poked and prodded by a thousand tiny needles and grumbling about Sokka’s hair tickling his skin …

Sokka stares at him incredulously for a second before his mouth widens to a grin and he starts laughing. “You’re so easy to read Zuko.”

Zuko’s too distracted to say anything back, because Sokka’s still laughing, and he looks so bright, so blinding, and so distracting that Zuko doesn’t even have time to move away when Sokka leans close and begins peppering his cheek with quick kisses.

Zuko nearly chokes on his own breath because _what the fuck was that_. He takes a deep breath and then another before he begins squawking at Sokka. “What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” he squeals as he uses his free hand to push against the other boy’s shoulder.

Sokka stops his relentless attack to roll his eyes at him, still looking amused. “Consider this as a thank you .. for taking care of me and all that.”

Zuko tenses, shoulders practically scrunched up against his ears. And he tells Sokka that saying it would have sufficed, that kissing isn’t some sort of currency, that he ended up biting the inside of his cheek because of him, and his arms are still numb…. He’s sputtering nonsense again; trying desperately not to think about Sokka’s lips and the lingering effect it has on him.

Sokka must have noticed because he’s overcome with laughter again. “Oh please, don’t act all shy now when you’re the one who initiated our first kiss.”

Zuko blanches, remembering Sokka’s warm lips, the feel of his body against him, the way Sokka tasted- “You .. you remember?”

Sokka bobs his head. “My fever’s gone so my head’s been clearer.” His nose crinkles and the corners of his mouth turn up in a slight smile. “And besides, it’s not like I can easily forget about something like that.”

He then snuggles closer, blue eyes giving a quick glance to Zuko’s lips. “And I also remember kissing you back .. so I don’t know why you’re acting this way now” he chastises.

And not even a second later, Sokka’s kissing at his cheeks again. Lips trailing over his scar and his jawline, his neck- He’s so warm and so soft and Zuko would have relented. But his mind reminds him of cool skin, glazed, unseeing eyes and blue lips.

Zuko’s mouth twists at the memory and he pushes at Sokka. “Stop” he whispers.

But Sokka continues and his hands are now palming at his stomach and his waist. And this time, he’s reminded of ribs creaking and breaking underneath his palms, the salty taste of Sokka’s lips as he tries to force air into his lungs. Zuko growls and pushes harder against Sokka.

“I can’t” he hisses, jaw clenched and face contorting in pain. Sokka finally stops and he’s panting heavily .. both of them are.

Then Sokka’s hand hover over his cheek, unsure and fickle. “Can’t or won’t?” he asks, voice cracking at the last word.

Zuko’s looks away, trying not to witness the evident hurt in Sokka’s blue eyes. And he’s reminded this time of the bruises that littered Sokka’s body and Zuko pants heavily, cheeks burning red because he knows he’s about to tell the biggest lie he’s told yet.

“Both” he answers.

Sokka scoffs at him, smile finally slipping from his face. “Why?”

He closes his eyes, and he remembers the crackling in Sokka’s chest everytime he breathed in… the fear in Zuko’s throat everytime Sokka’s chest hitched … thinking that it was going to be his last breath. Zuko feels nauseous.

“Because ..”

Sokka draws his lower lip between his teeth, hand finally moving away from his cheek. “Why Zuko … tell me.”

He’s still groggy from sleep, Sokka’s still too close, and his face is still warm from Sokka’s kisses… and he could feel his walls begin to crumble as a result. But when tears begin falling from Sokka’s eyes, Zuko’s wall shatter completely. And his hand immediately comes up to hold Sokka’s cheek.

“I’m scared okay … I’m scared” he whispers, finally voicing his thoughts. Because Sokka’s crying and Zuko would do anything for the tears to stop, even if it means being vulnerable like this.

Sokka hums shakily, and the arms around his side tighten just a little. “Scared of what Zuko?” he asks.

He’s sniffling miserably now and Zuko’s heart clenches at the tear-stained cheeks. Golden orbs examine every inch of Sokka’s face before finally answering. “I’m scared of losing you …. I’m scared of you being hurt again because of me”

His mind is assaulted by memories of that night again. Sokka’s chest; still and quiet underneath his palm. Blue lips, sunken cheeks, lungs filled to the brim with water. Sokka’s limp body against him, lifeless … pale and cold.

Zuko’s free hand moves to Sokka’s face, gently running a knuckle against his warm and soft cheek, trying desperately to ground himself. “I .. I don’t think I can handle something like that happening again Sokka, I can’t.” And he means it. He’d rather be maimed again.

“So you’d rather push me away” Sokka asks. His tone isn’t biting nor accusatory, despite the tears and the shaky breaths. He’s calm and collected, trying to grasp and comprehend.

And Zuko wants to tell him “No.” But he keeps his mouth shut and he remains still. Because it would be better this way. He tells Sokka that he’s cursed. That trouble has always followed him, that it’s really the only consistent thing in his life and that everyone around him always gets hurt.

Spirits of the dead are constantly biting at his ankles, imminent danger pulls him at every corner, and he’s positive that everything that happened to Sokka that night was due to this curse of his. He expresses this thought to Sokka, who’s looking at him tearfully. Zuko explains that if Sokka’s far away from him, he wouldn’t be pulled into this sort of life. He won’t be hurt again, he won’t be drowned, his heart won’t stop, his breathing won’t be compromised-

Everything come to a halt when he feels Sokka’s lips against his; as soft and supple as they were last night. And as much as Zuko wants to end things before something begins, he leans into the kiss, deepening it until his lips begin to hurt. Because Sokka’s right there, so close, so breathtakingly beautiful as always. And Zuko never really had much self-control to begin with. And perhaps, Sokka’s lips are chasing away the bad memories too … replacing it with a lingering feeling of warmth and glow that only Sokka has ever managed to make him feel. 

They break away, panting slightly and Sokka’s hand roughly latches on to his face. “Zuko I need you to listen to me, and I need you to listen well.” Tears are still leaking from his eyes, but his tone is strong and certain.

“I wasn’t hurt because of you” Sokka starts and Zuko immediately opens his mouth, ready to argue but Sokka just kisses him in return, short-circuiting his brain effectively.

They break apart again and Sokka is quick and eager to finish his point. “It was all my idea remember?”

Zuko shakes his head in denial but Sokka only holds on tighter. “Listen to me … I would have gone regardless if you came or not, okay? And if you weren’t there I would have died”

Sokka leans back so he can look Zuko straight in the eyes to hammer this point in. The hand on his cheek is harsh and is now digging uncomfortably into his skin. And Zuko has no choice but to meet Sokka’s gaze. 

“You saved me Zuko, because of you I’m still here. If it weren’t for you, I would still be tied up at the bottom of the ocean, drowned and dead… I want you to realize that.”

The image that his mind conjures up is ugly and frightening and Zuko tightens his hold on Sokka as well; digging his fingers into his side so he can feel his ribs move with every breath.

Silence drapes over them like a thick cloud as Sokka waits patiently for Zuko to mull things over in his head. And Zuko’s heart is pounding because _Sokka might be right after all_. Sokka would have been in the same position with or without him. Sokka would have been captured regardless. And if he wasn’t there Sokka would have-

Zuko exhales a shaky breath and studies Sokka’s face. He doesn’t want to imagine what could have been. He can’t imagine a future without Sokka. It’s an extremely painful thought and his heart aches just from pondering what could have been Sokka’s possible demise.

Sokka meets his eyes and he speaks again, voice soft and mellow. “I just want you to know that I’m here for you and I’m willing to wait.”

Sokka moves closer so that their foreheads are now pressed together. And Zuko’s breath hitches in his throat as he feels Sokka’s warmth envelope him. He latches on to it desperately. “What is more important to me right now is for you to realize that you are not at fault.”

“I’m only here now, because you saved me.” He feels a tender kiss land on his forehead and then his cheek before Sokka’s pulling his head so that they’re staring into each other’s eyes again.

Sokka’s face lights up and his mouth curves into a soft smile. “Your existence is not a curse Zuko, it’s a blessing … one of the most precious gift I’ve received.”

A choked sob escapes Zuko’s lips and just like that, Sokka’s warm touch and soft words have opened up the floodgates. And everything that Zuko’s been trying to hold back erupts from his chest, in a whirlwind of tears and emotions. The past hours have been a horrendous, unstable ride. And despite the sleep he’s gotten and the fact that Sokka has fully recovered, he’s still a mess of expended adrenaline and suppressed memories.

He wraps his arms around Sokka, holding on to the slight waist with a fierceness and intensity that he never knew he had. Because Sokka’s words continue to echo in his mind and it offers a small sense of catharsis.

_He’s not at fault … He saved Sokka …Sokka’s alive …_

He digs his forehead against Sokka’s neck, trying to stifle his sobs. However, tears keep pouring out of his eyes uncontrollably, and he wants to apologize to Sokka. Because he’s not the one who was kidnapped, beaten then drowned .. he should be the one offering comfort instead of the other way around.

Yet he can’t stop himself from blubbering and keening. Suddenly overwhelmed with so many emotions at once; fear of what happened that night, relief that Sokka’s alive and well, and there’s the feeling of love; flooding and engulfing every nerve and fiber of his being. He didn’t get the chance to deal with his emotions amidst all of the chaos and now it’s rolling off of him in waves after waves; grief, pain, sadness, relief, love ….

Sokka wraps his arms around him, muttering softly against his ears. “It’s okay Zuko, I’m here … I’ll take care of you now”

Soft, gentle kisses pepper the top of his head, his temple and his forehead and Zuko feels his worry ebb away with every brush of Sokka’s lips against his skin. Sokka’s arms are still around him, and for the first time in a while, Zuko feels truly at ease.

* * *

“So .. what do you say?”

Zuko rolls his eyes as he drags his hand across his face; swatting the remaining tears away from his cheeks. Apparently, even his mental breakdown couldn’t deter Sokka from fixating on his earlier concerns and Zuko shakes his head fondly at his persistence.

Sokka continues asking Zuko if he’s willing to give it a try, if he’s willing to start the courting process … if he’s willing to be together. Even though he literally said he was “willing to wait” just a few minutes ago. And Zuko can’t stop himself from smiling.

It’s hard to get mad at Sokka, especially when the sun rays are still bathing him in soft, golden hues and his loving words are still reverberating around in Zuko’s head. _Your existence is not a curse Zuko, it’s a blessing._

“Zuko” he whines and Zuko feels him plant a gentle kiss against his clavicle. “Will you be my boyfriend now?” he continues to pester.

And Zuko reaches over with his free hand to squish his cheek, hoping that the warmth and flush on his neck go unnoticed. “Only if you get your fat head off my arm … it’s completely dead now” he winces.

Sokka jolts and looks slightly guilty. He attempts to get up but Zuko quickly conciliates with a soft peck on the lips. He was just kidding … partly. Sokka’s snuggling up against him again, pouting and calling Zuko a jerk when a solemn thought crosses his mind.

“You know … I’d prefer having a numb arm any day though” he mutters. And he tries really hard not to think about that dreaded night again. He instead focuses on Sokka’s warm skin, the sound of his voice, and his distinct floral smell that reminds Zuko of summer.

Sokka’s head tilts in confusion and he chews on his lips. “Prefer it over what?”

Zuko gazes at Sokka lovingly, no longer afraid to be vulnerable. “You not being here with me anymore” he expresses as he grips Sokka tighter against his side.

Sokka’s eyes widen in surprise and then they fill to the brim with unshed tears. He starts rubbing at his eyes aggressively afterwards, calling Zuko an idiot the whole time. And Zuko’s not too sure what warranted that kind of response, but he decides to just let it go. Because having Sokka in his arms like this makes his heart feel full and warm and that's all that really matters right now.

Before he can relish in the disgustingly sweet air surrounding them, Sokka opens his mouth and ruins the comfortable silence between them. “So, is that a yes then … are we boyfriends now?”

Zuko scoffs at the one track-minded idiot but leans in and kisses Sokka anyways. Because this is _his_ one track-minded idiot and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He tilts his head slightly to drag his lips down Sokka’s jaw then down the long column of his neck. He figures this will be enough of an answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if It's kind of rushed but hopefully it's not too bad! Let me know what you think and of course, if you want me to add something, or to alter something from this chapter or the previous ones, I'm all ears! I can always go back and edit my work! So please let me know <333 
> 
> And as always, thank you guys so much for the love and support <3333 Because it's been so long since I updated this story, i had no idea that it reached 2k+ hits and 300+ kudos!!! So thank you all soooo much <3333


End file.
